kingdomunderfirefandomcom-20200223-history
Elements
Different classes, units, and factions have the option of learning an element. Each unit has 4 available skill slots for learning a new skill, and each element takes up 2 skill slots, limiting the elemental ability to 1 per unit. Choose wisely, as different elements have different abilities and affect the gaming experience in different ways. There are 6 different elements that you can learn based on which legion you are commanding, as well as your faction and unit which can each be leveled up to the maximum of 25. The 6 different elements include Curse, Ice, Earth, Fire, Lightning, and Holy. Along with the spells and curses provided in this article, these elements can also be utilized by officers to execute different abilities during combat. Every ability can only be executed successfully at the cost of a conditioned amount of SP. Curse Required to cast "Darkmist" and "Silence." In order to cast either of these curses, you will need to level up your unit's Curse skill slot to at least 5 (effectiveness increases with increased skill). You can cast the "Darkmist" curse onto any ground or aerial enemy unit(s) to summon darkness onto your targeted location that lowers the offensive and defensive resistances to near zero by blinding them/it. You can cast "Silence" onto any enemy ground unit(s) to summon a reaper onto your targeted location that prohibits their use of any type of magic for a limited time. "Silence" has no effect on aerial units. Curse can be learned only by Dark Legion forces, excluding Dark Elves. However, computer-controlled human units sometimes may be able to use Curse in unknowns. Ice Required to cast "Blizzard." In order to cast this spell, you will need to level up your unit's Ice skill slot to at least 5 (effectiveness increases with increased skill). You can cast the "Blizzard" spell onto any enemy ground unit(s) to summon a snow storm onto your targeted location that immobilizes and damages them/it, enabling you to attack them/it with ease. "Blizzard" has no effect on aerial units. Ice can be learned by both Legions. Earth Required to cast "Vine." In order to cast this spell, you will need to level up your unit's Earth skill slot to at least 5 (effectiveness increases with increased skill). You can cast the "Vine" spell onto any enemy ground unit to summon tendrils onto your targeted location that poison the unit(s), and gradually decreases their/its HP over time. "Vine" has no effect on aerial units. Earth can be learned by both Legions. Fire Required to cast "Meteor." In order to cast this spell, you will need to level up your unit's Fire skill slot to at least 5 (effectiveness increases with increased skill). You can cast the "Meteor" spell onto any enemy ground unit(s) to summon a meteor onto your targeted location that crashes down and knocks down all unit(s) in that area, including your own if the conditions are correct, and decreases the HP of the enemy unit(s). "Meteor" has no effect on aerial units. Fire can be learned by both Legions. Lightning Required to cast "Thunderstorm." In order to cast this spell, you will need to level up your unit's Lightning skill slot to at least 5 (effectiveness increases with increased skill). You can cast the "Thunderstorm" spell onto any enemy ground unit(s) to summon a lightning storm onto your targeted location that appears on multiple spots and knocks down all unit(s) in that area, including your own if the conditions are correct, and decreases the health of the enemy unit(s) drastically. "Thunderstorm" has no effect on aerial unit(s). Lightning can be learned by both Legions. Holy Required to cast "Curatio." In order to cast this spell, you will need to level up your unit's Holy skill slot to at least 1 (effectiveness increases with increased skill). You can cast the "Curatio" spell onto any of your unit(s) or your friendly unit(s) to summon a spherical light that heals your unit(s) and your friendly unit(s), and damages enemy undead unit(s), which include Liches, Orc Ghouls, and Bone Dragons. Only the Human Alliance can use "Curatio," but the Dark Legion has their own Holy/Healing magic as well. Dark Elves can use "Tree of Healing/Tree of Illusion" to heal their unit(s). They can also gradually heal in forests. Orc and Ogre units can use "Enrage" to heal and increase melee damage for a limited time during combat with an enemy unit(s). Both "Curatio" and "Tree of Healing/Tree of Illusion" can be used to heal both ground and aerial unit(s); however, "Enrage" can only heal and increase melee damage to only a specifically designated Orc and/or Ogre ground unit at a time.